


Флейта и дракон

by WinterStoat



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Celtic Mythology & Folklore, Don't copy to another site, M/M, Out of Character, Post-Hogwarts, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:15:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23698345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterStoat/pseuds/WinterStoat
Summary: Малфой опрометчиво решает выбить клин клином, но Уизли так просто не сдаются, если уж случились.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Charlie Weasley
Kudos: 12





	Флейта и дракон

**Author's Note:**

> **Ганконер** \- в английском фольклоре фейри, которого еще называют "ласковый любовник". Обычно принимает облик весьма представительного, симпатичного мужчины с короткой трубкой в зубах. Он бродит по укромным лощинам и наигрывает на своей флейте разные мелодии. Девушки, которые слышат его флейту, не могут устоять перед музыкой. Ганконер их обольщает - и потом бесследно исчезает. Девушка, встретившая ганконера, будет тосковать по нему до самой смерти, исхудает и зачахнет от тоски.  
>  **Захвост** \- приём в квиддиче, когда метла противника захватывается сзади, чтобы замедлить или приостановить полет. Является нарушением правил.  
> Работа на фест "Огни Белтайна"

«Хватит», – однажды решил Драко. Просто хватит. Было хорошо, но теперь всё закончилось. И нужно как-то…  
Как?!  
Сердце до сих пор болезненно ёкало от воспоминаний. «Было хорошо» – слишком коротко и обманчиво. На самом деле было по-разному, но неизменно прекрасно: быстро, горячо, страстно, полно до краев и даже больше. Словно неожиданно обретенное чувство охватило каждую клетку, каждую мысль и чувство Драко.  
Нелепо было предполагать, что этот неистовый костер не сгорит в одночасье. Слишком уж много было «против» и так мало «за».  
И всё равно больно. Тянуло и тянуло жилы прошлое, где широкие плечи, крепкая шея и покрытые жесткими соломенно-рыжими волосками руки усыпаны бледными веснушками. Где в густой и непослушной шевелюре любили прятаться солнечные блики и малфоевские пальцы. Чарли весь был как пульсирующее сердце. И теперь его у Драко нет. И пора бы уже принять простую мысль – не будет.  
Но с этой безысходной тоской что-то нужно было делать. Потому что три с лишним месяца бродить по мэнору, придумывая оправдания и несуществующую занятость – это перебор.  
Как сказал Блейз: «Нужно или залить, или подкинуть дров». А тлеть воспоминаниями – это просто-напросто оскорблять их общее прошлое. Предавать того себя, который был безумен и оттого счастлив.  
«Чтобы впустить нечто новое, нужно расстаться с чем-то старым», – мудрая сентенция от Панси.  
Первый же вечер с друзьями в принципе удался. И даже в душу лезли гораздо меньше и деликатнее, чем сам Драко ожидал. По сути дела, ужин можно было считать началом: он, наконец, выполз в люди, наговорился на год вперед, и это уже немало.  
Из таких же мудрых и банальных советов Драко достались ещё «займись спортом» и «смени имидж»: Буллстроуд всегда была неподражаема по части цитирования «Ведьмополитена».  
Спорт у Драко ассоциировался исключительно с квиддичем. А с квиддичем теперь прочно ассоциировался бывший ловец Чарли. И это не те мысли, которые могли бы помочь Малфою избавиться от былого.  
Смена имиджа прошла гораздо более успешно: новая стрижка избавила от необходимости вечно поправлять растрепавшийся хвост и от схожести с отцом. Люциус только хмыкнул и ничего не сказал. В мэноре все мужские портреты длинноволосых блондинов также слаженно хмыкали Драко вслед.  
От идеи путешествия Малфой отказался: он довольно часто ездил, многое видел, и большая Европа потеряла прелесть новизны и, поэтому, привлекательность открытий. На солнечную азиатскую экзотику не тянуло, на шумный Новый свет тоже. Дома было хорошо. В конце концов, как раз в мэноре Драко появлялся нечасто, а когда вернулся, то почти никуда не выходил.  
Настойчивые уговоры матери – сходить в гости, развеяться, пообщаться – он мягко игнорировал. Вот честное слово, не до светских бесед и якобы ничего не значащих намеков о чьих-то обязательно милых, образованных и чистокровных племянницах, внучках, внучатых племянницах и прочих родственных прелестницах. Совсем не то и не сейчас!  
Может быть поэтому за предложение отца помочь ему в делах – объехать всех крупных арендаторов, посмотреть обстановку на месте, заодно и развеяться – Драко ухватился с радостью. Краткие деловые визиты вежливости его не обременяли, погода бодрила солнцем и теплом, а ожидание чего-то нового было заманчивым. Хотя, как подозревал сам Малфой, предвкушение исцеляющего чуда из серии «клин клином» – одна из форм самообмана.  
И пусть.

***

Видимо, Драко на роду было написано бросаться в новые отношения, как в омут.  
Уилтширских арендаторов Малфои традиционно оставляли напоследок – не только деловые, но и добрососедские отношения обязывали, – поэтому Драко последние пару недель перед Белтайном неспешно колесил по родному графству. Эйвбери стал конечным пунктом в списке. Здесь хорошо было отметить канун праздника и уже после вернуться в мэнор. Но вышло иначе, и в деревню Малфой приехал задолго до ночи Белтайна.  
И встретил Гая.  
На берегу небольшой реки Кеннет вовсю радовались солнцу и весне первоцветы, совсем уже зеленые ивы полоскали длинные ветви в проточной воде, где на поверхности играли солнечные зайчики. Драко засмотрелся, ощущая странную смесь тихого восторга и такой же тихой, привычной печали. Он хотел бы разделить всё это буйство проснувшейся жизни с Чарли. Да и мог бы, наверное. Только, как и весны, их не хватило бы надолго. А заново переживать, заталкивать в себя обиду и взаимное непонимание было бы невыносимо. И всё же Чарли не хватало до дрожи.  
– Дальше берег совсем зарос кустарником – не пройти. Так что, если ты надумаешь прогуляться, не советую.  
Малфой обернулся и увидел, что уже не один. И Драко не заметил, как давно подошел этот парень.  
Он оказался невероятно красивым: не симпатичным, обаятельным или милым, а именно красивым. Правильные черты лица, артистичные руки, обворожительная улыбка, грациозная леность движений и сумасшедше длинные ноги. Теплая волна притягательного дружелюбия явственно ощущалась при одном только взгляде на этого эффектного шатена.  
– Нет, я только любовался рекой. Но спасибо за предупреждение.  
– Гай, – незнакомец протянул руку, представляясь.  
– Драко, – Малфой пожал протянутую руку.  
– Красивое имя. Необычное.  
Малфой не нашелся с ответом и промолчал.  
Но Гая пауза не смутила. Он, казалось, вовсе не испытывал неловкости перед незнакомым ему человеком.  
– Я к родственнику приехал: старик Генри Конер - мой двоюродный дед. Не слышал? Пока вот жду праздник: Белтайн здесь всегда очень весело отмечают.  
Драко не мог точно припомнить, но был уверен, что фамилию слышал, а потому кивнул из вежливости.  
– А я здесь по делам. Ты откуда?  
– Из Килронан. Ирландский остров Инишмор. Не бывал?  
Драко покачал головой. Гай мягко улыбнулся, не спуская с Малфоя внимательного взгляда.  
– Вся семья там, и только Генри решил, что Эйвбери ему подходит больше. Вот, отдыхаю от городской суеты и заодно составляю ему компанию. В Белтайн не стоит оставаться одному.  
И Драко согласился.  
Гай удивительно легко поддерживал разговор, оставаясь при этом ненавязчивым. А у Малфоя было много времени: дела сделаны, совесть спокойна. Он с удовольствием позволил утянуть себя сначала на прогулку вдоль реки по еле заметной тропке, потом на чашку чая в местной кондитерской, потом на ужин… И к ночи в своем номере в гостинице, когда собирался спать, он чувствовал… удовлетворенность. Да, пожалуй, именно так. Впервые за долгое время на душе было мирно.  
На следующий день они с Гаем сходили к мегалитам. До праздника оставалось достаточно времени, а туристов в будний день приехало совсем мало, и можно было постоять, без спешки наслаждаясь ощущением древности и загадочности места.  
За обедом Гай уговорил его остаться ещё на несколько дней. Драко неожиданно легко согласился, написал домой, чтобы не ждали и не волновались, и с головой окунулся в по-весеннему бесшабашный отдых.  
Гай много рассказывал о семье, шутил, всегда был в отличном настроении и при этом не лез с вопросами. Лишь однажды, когда на Драко вдруг снова напала тоска и он замолчал, спросил:  
– Я что-то не то сказал? – Гай мягко, но очень внимательно всматривался в глаза Драко. – Ты как-то вдруг сник.  
– Нет, просто подумал о том, о ком не нужно. Так бывает, вдруг что-то всплывет. Ну, знаешь…  
Неосознанно Малфой поглаживал простенький амулет, который сделал и подарил ему Чарли. Драко так и не решился снять небольшой клык дракона со вставкой из живой, ярко-голубой бирюзы.  
– Вы разошлись? – Гай не отводил взгляда от амулета в руках Драко, но через мгновение словно очнулся и замахал руками. – Нет-нет! Прости, я лезу не в своё дело!  
– Пока не лезешь, – со смешком улыбнулся Драко. – Но да, разошлись.  
Гай на это ничего не ответил. Его взгляд стал лукавым и жадным одновременно. Он осторожно, но крепко и настойчиво взял Малфоя за запястье, потянул руку к себе, заставляя отпустить амулет.  
– Тогда позволь мне поухаживать за тобой. Обещаю – только развлечения, забота и легкий отвлекающий флирт.  
Малфой даже растерялся: ещё никто не спрашивал у него разрешение на ухаживания. Это было необычно, старомодно и… притягательно. Пожалуй, то, что нужно в качестве первого шага от прошлого.

***

Гай буквально закружил его! Долгие прогулки по только местным знакомым тропам, чтобы насладиться очередным прекрасным видом. Пикники. Катание на лодке. И Драко всё же сел на метлу, не ощутив ни малейшего желания вспоминать и переживать. Гай прекрасно чувствовал себя в воздухе, и гонка им обоим более чем удалась.  
Малфой отпустил себя. Он засыпал с ожиданием нового дня и новых простых радостей. Через неделю Люциус прислал письмо, но Драко даже не слишком внимательно его прочитал, отписавшись буквально парой строк. Ему было наплевать, тем более что ничего срочного и важного не случилось да и не могло. А здесь Гай и…  
Малфой купался в его внимании. Они понимали друг друга с полуслова, подхватывая идеи и настроения налету. Гай был очарователен и воспитан ровно в той мере, как и сам Драко. И Малфой думал, что познакомь он родителей с Конером, краснеть бы не пришлось. Не пришлось бы скрываться, лгать друзьям и семье, как прежде бояться лишнего взгляда и слова: не поймут ведь, потому что невозможно представить вместе Уизли и Малфоев… А Гай Конер был свой. И, решись они с Драко на что-то большее, на обоих не давили бы чувство вины, раздражение, вечный страх. Это только для рождения алмаза нужно постоянное невыносимое давление. Люди же не выживают в подобных условиях, какой бы поэтичной не казалась метафора.  
Об этом думал Драко, слушая, как Гай играет на ирландской флейте. Неспешная мелодия с переливами словно окутывала всё вокруг, заставляя улыбаться, одаривая необычайной свободой и беззаботностью. Малфой любовался порхающими изящными пальцами, подергивающимися в такт мелодии ногами, танцующими движениями плеч, влажными подвижными губами – Гай был этой музыкой, этим волшебством, вечером, рекой, весной. Мелодия уже закончилась, но Драко даже не заметил. Она всё ещё переполняла его, дурманила и будто поднимала над землей. И ничего не осталось вокруг, только глаза Гая. Его трепетно ждущий взгляд.  
Драко подошел, обхватил его лицо ладонями и поцеловал, срывая выдох-стон, словно Гай получил нечто, на что уже и не надеялся. Нечто жизненно необходимое и важное.  
– Это было прекрасно, – прошептал Малфой.  
Гай счастливо улыбался.  
– Я о музыке, – схитрил Драко и тут же добавил: – Но и поцелуй выше всяких похвал.  
– Не распробовал, – выдал Гай ответную хитрость, нежно поглаживая его затылок и снова утягивая в поцелуй.  
Одурманенный, опьяненный магией этого вечера Драко вернулся в гостиницу и уснул крепким сном абсолютно счастливого человека.

***

Билл сидел на перевернутом вверх дном старом ведре, курил и смотрел на Чарли. Вроде бы от сигаретного дыма кривил губы, вроде бы от него же прикрывал глаза, а выходило так, что ухмылка и прищур старшего из братьев Уизли были язвительными до невозможности. Спина у Чарли под тонкой белой майкой чесалась всё сильнее. Тоже непонятно: то ли от пота, то ли от взгляда.  
– Ну что?!  
– Ничего, курю.  
Чарли перехватил топор поудобнее и снова замахнулся с явным намерением не расколоть чурку на поленья, а размолоть в труху и пыль.  
– Слышал? Габриэль приезжает, – Билл шмыгнул носом, посмотрел на кончик сигареты и сдул пепел.  
– И чё? – неласково осведомился в ответ Чарли.  
– Флёр с мамой всё утро шушукались, кого и куда рассадить за столом. Ты, вроде, с Габи будешь сидеть, так что не деревеней, поухаживай. А то ты обычно нелюбезнее этих бревен.  
Чарли вогнал топор в колоду, задрал майку, утирая лицо краем, подошел к брату и сел рядом прямо на траву.  
– Флёр попросила? Боится, что я испорчу семейный ужин?  
– Мама. Говорит, что ты совсем одичал…  
–… и мне нужна ласковая женская рука, – фыркнул Чарли.  
– Рукой и один справишься, – Билл затушил сигарету и снял с волос резинку, снова собирая растрепавшийся хвост. – Ни на одну из подруг Джинни ты не прельстился, так что наша сердобольная мама взяла Флёр в подельницы: если уж боевитые квиддичные девушки не в твоем вкусе, то нежная французская фиалка точно понравится.  
– Твою ж налево… – вздохнул Чарли и закрыл лицо руками.  
– Типа того, да. Может, скажешь им, что ты давно влюбился и эти женские хитрости зря пропадают? Я-то тебя знаю, мне не ври. Хочешь страдать – страдай. Но они уже задергали просьбами «поговори, выясни».  
– Скажу – пристанут ещё хуже: а кто она, а познакомь, а где?..  
– И что?  
– Это он, знакомить никого не нужно, где – я могу только догадываться, – Чарли так и сидел, не поднимая головы и пряча лицо в ладонях.  
– Поссорились?  
– Разошлись.  
Билл вздохнул.  
– Начал – продолжай. Ты на себя не похож, весь извелся. Мне всё равно – она, он, – рассказывай. Решим, что делать.  
Чарли помотал головой.  
– Хватит, Чарли. Ты знаешь, я в чужие дела не лезу, но ты реально дур _и_ шь не по делу!  
– Малфой, – буркнул в ответ Чарли.  
Старший поперхнулся от шока.  
– Ну… ты умеешь удивлять, – Билл снова полез за сигаретами. – И что?  
– И ничего. Сказал же – разошлись. Я им не ко двору, мордой не вышел. Драко… На семейный ужин в Нору Малфоя не притащишь, сам понимаешь. И вечно всё украдкой, лишь бы ни его, ни мои не узнали. Вечно то не так и это не эдак. Нервы нужны железные!  
– И кто из вас сбежал?  
Чарли посмотрел на брата и вдруг почувствовал себя… идиотом. Они с Драко так старательно охраняли свои отношения ото всех, что сами не заметили, как стали отталкивать и друг друга. Драко пытался одновременно разобраться с собой, с новой для себя жизнью, со страхом перед будущим и перед родителями: боялся разочаровать, уронить какую-то там честь, достоинство Малфоя и прочее, прочее, прочее. А Чарли просто дурак: он старше, опытнее, он оберегал Драко, заботился как умел, но почему-то не подумал, поддался истерике и не уследил за тем, что было действительно важно. В конце концов, Чарли не первый раз встречался с кем-то на постоянной основе, опыт имелся. Но с Драко всё становилось иначе, непредсказуемо и так обжигающе сильно, что мозги напрочь отключались.  
Нужно было не носиться с Малфоем, как дракониха с яйцом, а просто взять за шкирку своё капризное счастье и притащить в Ракушку к Биллу. Потому что старший брат единственный из всей семьи, кто не лезет в чужую жизнь, не устраивает показательных вспышек темперамента и просто принимает всё таким, какое оно есть. Нужно было всего лишь перестать рефлексировать, поступить по-мужски и убедить Драко, что ему есть место в жизни Чарли!  
Ну и что, что отец бы ворчал, мама читала бы лекции, орали бы Рон и Джинни, возникал бы Перси со своими вечными занудствами о репутации? Всегда оставались Билл, Флёр и Ракушка, где им с Драко были бы рады. А то, что Люциусу Чарли мог бы встать как кость поперек горла, так это проблемы Люциуса.  
И кто же струсил по-настоящему?  
– Я, – твёрдо ответил Чарли.  
– Советовать ничего не буду, – кивнул Билл, – но ты бы подумал ещё. Если оно того стоит.  
– Подумаю.  
Чарли потер ладонями лицо, резко выдохнул и потянулся за ветровкой – холодало, да и тело уже остыло, всё ещё мокрая от пота майка неприятно липла к коже. Билл за кожаный шнурок поднял выпавшую подвеску-клык, которую Чарли снял, чтобы не мешалась.  
– Наконец удосужился и себе сделать? Хм, красиво. Только зачем мертвую бирюзу вставил? Вроде, нехорошо это, лучше бы живую.  
– Мертвую?  
Чарли резко вырвал амулет из рук брата и посмотрел на камень: бирюза из ярко-лазоревой стала зеленой. И если камень умер, это могло означать только одно…  
– Мне нужно его найти! – Чарли вскочил, бестолково заметался, не зная, что делать.  
– Кого?  
– Драко! Это парные амулеты – если у меня камень умер, значит, что-то случилось! Я специально такие делал: мало ли что, драконы же и просто… Хвосторогу мне в печенку, да где я его искать-то буду?!  
Билл тоже поднялся и остановил брата:  
– Иди, переоденься. Наври что-нибудь нашим, а я пока напишу Люциусу: мы в Гринготтсе общались, я у него в мэноре по делам был. Предупрежу, чтобы ждал: аппарируем, узнаем и просто уйдем, если всё нормально.  
Чарли метнулся в дом, поплескал на лицо водой, чтобы смыть грязь и немного успокоиться. Подхватил плащ, привычно закрепил палочку в кожаном наруче, отловил Перси и без объяснений попросил передать матери, что они с Биллом сваливают по делам и могут опоздать на ужин. Снова выскочил на улицу и мертвой хваткой вцепился в плечо старшего брата, который тут же аппарировал.  
Судя по всему, сова ещё не успела принести записку, и у ворот мэнора их встретил домовик с вопросом, кто они и к кому. Билл что-то ответил, потом они куда-то шли, но Чарли не замечал ни парка, ни дома. Он вообще ничего не видел, надеясь только, что сейчас всё выяснится. Драко будет жив и здоров, и пусть даже он, Чарли, будет выглядеть круглым дураком из-за поднятой паники, но можно будет просто поговорить…  
Наверное, по выражению его лица Билл решил, что братец не в состоянии внятно объясниться. Однако когда Люциус Малфой встретил их и спросил, в чем дело, Чарли перебил его и протянул хозяину дома амулет:  
– Это мой, второй у Драко. Ещё вчера с бирюзой было всё в порядке, а сегодня камень поменял цвет на мертвый. Может, я и паникер, но, мистер Малфой, с Драко всё хорошо?  
Люциус на подвеску глянул только на мгновение, поджал губы и полоснул Чарли взглядом.  
– Значит, ваш амулет, мистер Уизли, – Малфой-старший почти выплевывал слова. – Занятно.  
Чарли держался из последних сил, чтобы не схватить холеного хлыща за грудки и не вытрясти ответ побыстрее. Потом этот змей может хоть с ног до головы оплевать его ядом, но сейчас нет ничего важнее Драко. Видимо, Люциус тоже это понимал, балансируя в миллиметре от скандала, – по лицу было видно.  
– Сын отправился к арендаторам – дежурная деловая поездка. Последние два раза он писал из Эйвберри: решил там остаться на пару дней. Обычно Белтайн мы празднуем дома, в кругу семьи, но, кажется, Драко не собирается возвращаться.  
– Может быть, просто решил повеселиться, отдохнуть? – Билл, в отличие от этих двоих, был спокоен и собран.  
– Повеселиться? – Люциус изобразил на лице презрительный скепсис. – Драко вернулся из… своей поездки и почти три месяца не выходил из дома, мистер Уизли. _Некто_ сильно постарался, чтобы моему сыну было больно. Так что нет, я не думаю, что Драко внезапно решил отдохнуть и _повеселиться_. Кидаться за ним и возвращать, когда он только-только пришел в себя и наконец решил из дома куда-то выйти, я не счёл нужным. Хотя думал найти его…  
– Где? – снова перебил Чарли. – Я его найду вместо вас. Главное, убедиться, что он в порядке и если это так, я даже на глаза Драко не покажусь, сразу вернусь обратно.  
Малфой-старший сомневался всего мгновение, но потом протянул конверт:  
– Здесь адрес гостиницы, в которой он остановился, и имя его нового знакомого. И если с Драко всё благополучно, мистер Уизли, постарайтесь не испортить ему жизнь. Снова.

***

Пестрота ярких лент на большом майском дереве не бросалась в глаза только потому, что вокруг всё было яркое и цветастое. На поле поставили такие же радужные шатры. Импровизированные ворота при входе на ярмарку были украшены цветами и зелеными ветками. Пахло яблочным сидром, выпечкой и нагретой на солнце землей. Под громкую музыку радостные магглы соревновались в простеньких конкурсах, развлекались в балаганчике незатейливым представлением, фотографировались в импровизированной средневековой деревушке с одетыми в довольно разношерстные костюмы местными любителями истории. В меру шумно, в меру весело и в меру суетно. На холме уже сложили бревна для большого костра, и множество народу стянулось туда, рассевшись на склонах. Кто-то устроил импровизированный пикник, кто-то спал, изрядно выпив за целый день увеселений.  
Чарли обыскал каждую палатку на ярмарке, обошел три паба, заглянул во все магазинчики. Билл, безоговорочно отправившийся на поиски Малфоя вместе с братом, порасспрашивал в гостинице. Но Драко ушел с утра и больше не появлялся. Хотя официантка из ресторана на первом этаже и видела, как его встретил незнакомый парень. Но куда Малфой с этим парнем пошел, она, понятное дело, не знала, а имена Генри и Гая Конеров ничего ей не говорили. Как, впрочем, и никому из тех, кого Билл успел опросить.  
– Чарли, – Билл придержал брата чуть повыше локтя. – Может, нам стоит вернуться? Вечер уже – в темноте искать твоего Драко будет сложнее. И потом этот его новый парень…  
– Вернись, – флегматично дернул плечом брат.  
Билл посмотрел на него: всегда, когда Чарли сильно нервничал или злился, его лицо принимало строгое и угрюмое выражение, между бровей появлялись две линии морщинок, и темнела ореховая радужка глаз. Значит, брат что-то для себя решил, и тут уже можно было его хоть к дракону привязывать – с места не сдвинется. Если уж Чарли Уизли наметил цель, то шел к ней до последнего.  
Старший Уизли вздохнул и снова огляделся. Бесполезно говорить сейчас, что мелкий Малфой мог наиграться в драму и забыть. Тихий и долго раскачивающий Чарли пошел в отца: своего добьется и не успокоится, пока не выльет ушат заботы, даже если она не особо нужна. Найдет своего змееныша, вернет в мэнор, одеялко подоткнет и, если тот попросит, оттранспортирует туда и нового малфоевского ухажера. Лишь бы Драко был счастлив, а сам Чарли переживет. Добрый до идиотизма, его брат иногда просто поражал!  
Билл мельком оглядел Чарли: здоровый, как шкаф, он если и не уступал Биллу в росте, то в плечах был много шире – с драконами работать силы нужны. И вот всё это мужественное и брутально-хмурое терялось, если нужно было настаивать, проявлять здоровый эгоизм и бороться за себя. Вот как пить даст, отпустит малфёныша, если тот устроит показательную истерику! Ещё и оправдываться начнет, что, мол, насильно мил не будешь…  
Билл пожевал губу, подумал и остался с братом. Да и не нравилось ему, что бирюза умерла: Чарли делал амулеты простенькие, но на совесть – это уж Билли знал точно, как-никак в Гринготсе работал с амулетами, разбирался в них отменно. Так что внезапная «смерть» парного камня – не шутки.  
– Пошли на холм, – Билл достал из пачки сигарету, прикурил и выпустил дым в небо. – Туда сейчас все собираются. Как солнце сядет, зажгут костер. На час или около того даже пабы прикроют, чтобы отпраздновать. Если твой Малфой ещё никуда не уехал, он будет там.  
Народ неспешно собирался, распевал и распивал. Носились дети, размахивая палочками с лентами – миниатюрными майскими деревцами. Солнце уже наполовину скрылось за верхушками деревьев, от земли поднимались влажные и холодные сумерки. Но Чарли был уверен, что найдет Драко – не мог не найти!  
– Смотри! – он дернул на себя Билла.  
Тот еле на ногах устоял – как раз в другую сторону поворачивался, когда братец схватил его за руку, чуть не повалив.  
– У реки!  
Действительно, по узкой тропинке от берега вверх поднимались двое. Билл даже не сразу понял, кто из них кто – оба высокие, худощавые, длинноногие. И только по белым волосам старший догадался, что слева Малфой. Билл помнил его совсем ещё желторотым, вечно недовольным и злым сосунком. Но сейчас… Понятно, почему Чарли втюрился по самые уши, если не больше! Красавец, конечно, порода, что тут скажешь.  
Пока Билл приглядывался и размышлял, Чарли уже ринулся вниз к парочке. Билл побежал следом, старательно глядя под ноги: в темноте поскользнуться или запнуться было легче легкого, а катиться до самой воды не хотелось.  
Парень, который вел Драко, сразу насторожился, сильнее обнял Малфоя, прижимая к себе.  
– Драко! – Чарли налетел, еле останавливаясь в шаге от них. – Мы тебя обыскались!  
Но Малфой не среагировал: он хмельно улыбался, смотрел на своего спутника влюбленным и бессмысленным взглядом и тихонько ластился, как ленивый кот.  
– Драко… – у Чарли перехватило дыхание, он отступил и врезался спиной в подбежавшего Билла.  
– Вы ошиблись, – злой голос незнакомца отрезвил не хуже пощечины. – Протрезвейте и дайте нам пройти.  
Чарли насупился, упрямо нагнул голову и только тверже встал на дорожке.  
– Я так не думаю.  
– А мне наплевать, что ты там думаешь. Пошел вон.  
Билл был твердо уверен, что ему не показалось – глаза парня нехорошо блеснули болотной зеленью, воздух стал плотнее, удушливо запахло гнилыми водорослями.  
– Гай… – протянул Малфой, прижимаясь всем телом к своему спутнику.  
– Сейчас, моя радость, мы скоро уйдем.  
– Ты можешь валить хоть ящеру под хвост, а Драко останется со мной! – Чарли чуть тряхнул рукой, и палочка выскользнула из наруча, привычно ложась в ладонь.  
Билл встал рядом, уже не таясь нацелившись своей палочкой на это… существо:  
– И что ты такое?  
На вершине холма закричали люди, радуясь жадному и жаркому пламени, которое взметнулось вверх в фиолетовое небо. А здесь, внизу, никто не видел или не мог увидеть четырех человек, вставших на узкой тропке друг напротив друга.  
Тот, кого Малфой назвал Гаем, сильнее прижал к себе Драко, длинные волосы, ещё мгновение назад собранные в хвост, распустились, как живые оплели его плечи. Драко в ответ только тихонько постанывал, уткнувшись в шею парня. Всё это выглядело так чувственно и жутко одновременно, что Билл невольно сглотнул, не в силах отвести взгляд.  
– Отпусти его, – Чарли побледнел и резко вскинул руку с палочкой, – живо.  
Гай ухмыльнулся и, не сводя взгляда с Чарли, чуть наклонился к малфоевской шее, раздувая ноздри и шумно втягивая воздух. Недобрая ухмылка стала шире, мелькнули белые острые зубы.  
– Поздновато ты пришел, Чарли Уизли. Теперь это мой мальчик, – он лизнул кожу и чмокнул губами, пробуя вкус на языке. – Сладкий мальчик, слишком хороший для этого мира. Твоя потеря – моя удача.  
– Чарли, стой, – Билл удержал брата от готового сорваться заклинания.  
– Флейта уже сыграла свою песню – сердце Драко принадлежит мне. Опоздал ты, Чарли Уизли. И амулет тебе не поможет.  
Флейта, река, лощины, ночь Белтайна…  
– Ганконер, – догадался Билл.  
Чарли дернулся, посмотрел на брата, потом на эльфа и нехорошо ухмыльнулся:  
– А гонору-то, словно кто посерьезнее!  
Палочкой делу было не помочь: против древней твари она была бессильна, только оглушить ненадолго. Но эльф по-прежнему цепко держал в объятиях Драко, прикрываясь им – Чарли боялся задеть Драко.  
Усилием воли Уизли заставил себя не паниковать и думать только о…  
Амулет!  
– Билл, захвост*, – приказал Чарли.  
И Билл аппарировал за спину эльфу, намотав его волосы на свободную от палочки руку и дернув на себя. Ганконер зашипел, откидывая голову назад. А Чарли метнулся вперед, срывая с себя кожаный шнур с амулетом и чуть не силой запихивая его Драко за пазуху.  
Волосы, оплетавшие Драко, тут же поникли, хватка ганконера ослабла, и Чарли изо всех сил рванул на себя Малфоя, падая на землю спиной и утягивая того за собой. Билл тут же появился рядом, махнул палочкой, и огненное кольцо вспыхнуло, окружая всех троих.  
Драко застонал, завозился, хватаясь за голову.  
– Что… Чарли? А где мы?!  
– Драко! – за кругом огня метался злобный дух, жадно всматриваясь в лицо Малфоя. – Драко, вернись ко мне!  
– Гай? – Малфой с ужасом смотрел на исказившееся в злобе лицо, на живые, шевелящиеся как водяные змеи пряди, на острозубый оскал и светящиеся глаза. – Мерлин и Моргана…  
– Скорее, просто эльф, – хмыкнул в ответ Билл, тщательно следя за передвижениями ганконера по ту сторону огненной защиты.  
– Замолчи, – прошипела тварь, блеснув глазами в сторону Билла, – ты, недопёсок.  
Эльф снова метнулся ближе к Малфою и Чарли.  
– Драко, вернись. Нам же было хорошо вместе. А этот тебя бросил, не оценил. Он просто недостоин… Сбрось эту дрянь с себя и иди ко мне.  
– К-какую дрянь? – Малфой инстинктивно прижался к Чарли сильнее.  
Уизли сел, обхватил Драко, старательно кутая в свой плащ.  
– Я тебе свой амулет за рубашку сунул, – довольно хмыкнул Чарли. – А этому, – он, не глядя, кивнул в сторону эльфа, – драконы, как боль в заднице. Их магия сильнее, эльфу не осилить.  
– А клык-то чей? – засмеялся Билл.  
– Гебридского черного, – Чарли не скрывал небольшого самодовольства. – Вот тварь и бесится. Чует врага.  
– Врага? – еще толком не очнувшийся Драко никак не мог понять, что происходит.  
– Эльфы, тем более те, которые с водой связаны, драконов не любят, – вместо Чарли ответил Билл.  
– Из-за огня?  
– Нет, драконы их ловят, как рыбу, и жрут.  
Драко судорожно схватился за рубашку, комкая её на груди там, где он почувствовал амулет.  
– Не дергайся, – Чарли обхватил его за плечи. – Всё хорошо. У тебя амулет, плащ у меня из драконьей кожи – больше эта тварь тебе голову не задурит. Уж я прослежу.  
И Чарли тоже махнул палочкой. Огонь поднялся от земли широким кольцом и заревел.  
– Ты что, с дуба рухнул? – заорал Билл, которого чуть не подпалило.  
– Перенервничал. И этот надоел уже хуже горькой редьки, – Чарли виновато пожал плечами, но уменьшить силу огня даже не попытался.  
Драко от своего Уизли не отходил, так и сидел, прижимаясь спиной и плечом.  
– Ничего толком не помню, всё как в тумане, сил нет… А как вы меня нашли?  
– Мистер Малфой, твой отец, сказал, где ты, – Чарли хотел было поцеловать белую макушку, но остановился. – У меня бирюза в амулете цвет поменяла, вот я и… Свой ты выбросил?  
– Нет, – растерянно помотал головой Драко, – кажется… кажется, я его снял, оставил в номере.  
– Давайте уже просто аппарируем отсюда, а то сидим, слушаем этот эльфийский вой, – Чарли встал и помог подняться Малфою. – Ты как? Пришел в себя?  
Драко кивнул, и все трое исчезли. Огненное кольцо быстро прогорело, но за ним никого не оказалось – ганконер тоже исчез, словно и не было.  
На холме костер горел уже не так шибко, люди ещё прыгали через огонь, танцевали в кругу, где-то в темноте играла музыка, вдалеке тянула мелодию одинокая флейта, и расползались парочки по укромным местам, где людей поменьше и темноты побольше.

***

– Обычно ганконеры выбирают девушек, питаются их энергией, пока те не умирают. И уж конечно, эльфы-любовники никогда не борются за свою жертву. Проще найти новую, навести морок, привязать к себе и пить без проблем, – Билл стряхнул пепел в услужливо подставленную домовиком под руку пепельницу. – Почему этот выбрал тебя, не испугался амулета – единственной вещи, которая вполне надежно защищала от его магии подчинения, – я не понимаю. Он не побоялся связаться с нами, не бросил добычу и, даже проиграв, не уходил! Что бы он ни говорил, это не любовь. Жалеть ганконера нет смысла – Драко для него, как редкий деликатес, который нужно смаковать, растягивая удовольствие. Но любой деликатес – всё равно еда. И всё же странно, не могу объяснить.  
Люциус кивнул, поглядывая на сына.  
– Я рад, что всё закончилось. И благодарен вам обоим. Надеюсь, теперь с этой историей будет покончено.  
Драко покраснел и отвернулся.  
– Понимаю, уже поздно, но, может быть, вы согласитесь остаться на небольшой ужин?  
Билл задавил смех в зародыше. Вежливый Люциус Малфой чувствовал себя обязанным за сына и старался проявить радушие, однако смириться с Чарли, который как приклеенный ходил за младшим Малфоем и сейчас сидел с ним совсем рядом, буквально на расстоянии сантиметра, главе семейства было трудно. Как всегда, когда дело доходило до разговоров, а действовать уже не требовалось, Чарли замолчал, задеревенел всем телом и только чутко, как его обожаемые драконы, отслеживал малейшее движение Драко. А вот сам Драко чувствовал себя как рыба в воде: в безопасности, дома. Он морщился от нравоучительных намеков отца, краснел то ли от смущения, то ли от досады, но в остальном чувствовал себя вполне комфортно. Билл подозревал, что эта непосредственность таила в себе отнюдь не инфантильную радость. Малфой-младший ничего не забыл, всё понял, но старательно разыгрывал перед отцом привычную сыновнюю покорность. Такая же маска, какая потом достанется Чарли – ещё немного напуганный, хрупкий Драко, нуждающийся в заботе. Этот пройдоха далеко пойдет, гораздо дальше и успешнее слишком зацикленного на демонстрации собственной силы и величия отца. Папочка явно побухтит и купится на видимость якобы так и не повзрослевшего сына. Чарли теперь глаз не спустит со своего Малфоя, а тот и рад будет дать повод для очередной порции опеки. И в результате, волкам и овцам придется смириться друг с другом ради счастья деточки. Малфой же получит своё: папаше придется согласиться с Уизли в жизни сына, а Чарли не пикнет насчет расставания из-за прошлых неурядиц обоих семей.  
Драко посмотрел на мать, та чуть шевельнула бровью и слегка кивнула. Малфой тут же отвернулся, взглянул на Билла и не удержался от короткой торжествующей улыбки. И если бы не женитьба на Флёр, не обеды в кругу её семьи и уже кое-какой опыт в закулисной жизни, Билл даже и не догадался бы, что сейчас один воспользовался ситуацией и отчаянно импровизировал, а вторая одобрила и обещала поддержать. И с этого момента ближайшие изменения в будущем были предопределены. Билл понимающе улыбнулся Драко в ответ, поблагодарил Люциуса за приглашение, отказался – его ждали дома – и вышел, аппарируя от дверей и даже не пытаясь забрать с собой Чарли. В конце концов, его брату хватит упертости противостоять Малфою, а тот идеально дополнит их пару своей хитростью.  
Чарли большой мальчик, разберется.

***

Драко ещё раз осмотрел себя в зеркале, смахнул с пальто невидимую пылинку и повернулся к Чарли. В костюме, гладко выбритый, улыбающийся – непривычный вид Уизли заставил сердце Малфоя чуть сбиться с ритма.  
Он никогда не жалел о своём решении. Хотя оно было спонтанным, необдуманным и уже через день Драко испугался и сокрушался, что поспешил с прощением, пошел на поводу у всё ещё живых чувств, решился довериться вновь. Бояться боли расставания, когда ты ещё не испытал ничего подобного, гораздо проще и легче. Но зная, что именно тебя ждет в случае неудачи… Только вот без Чарли было так плохо, что рискнуть – показалось не худшим выходом. Да и просто хотелось вернуть ощущение безграничного счастья.  
А для Чарли всё было просто. Он не стал разводить долгие разговоры. Просто сказал: «Я точно знаю, что ты мне нужен. Я люблю тебя. И на этот раз никаких глупостей о том, что мы разные, ладно? Только поверь мне, об остальном я позабочусь». Как любой мужчина и человек действия, Чарли принял решение и сдержал обещание. И уж если смирился Люциус, то ему, Уизли, сам Мерлин велел постараться.  
– Ничего не забыл? – Чарли внимательно оглядел Драко.  
– Ничего, – отмахнулся Малфой и потянулся за поцелуем. – Нужно заставлять тебя надевать костюм чаще, чем пару раз в год. Это так будоражит воображение!  
Податливые губы мягко прижались к другим.  
– Если только ради твоего воображения, – ответил Чарли, едва поцелуй прекратился. – Не люблю костюмы.  
– Я знаю, – Драко вздохнул, подхватил палочку и шагнул к камину. – Не я выдумал традицию праздновать Белтайн в мэноре. Потерпи.  
– Да мне несложно, – Чарли в два шага нагнал его, обнял сзади, носом утыкаясь за ухо. – Если бы Билл не заметил бирюзу…  
– Эй, – Драко развернулся в его руках, не разжимая объятий. – Ты меня спас, всё хорошо. Мы можем забыть об этой проблеме. В конце концов, без Гая я бы не понял, как ты мне нужен. Так бы и дулся на одного неотесанного драконолога.  
– Теперь-то я вполне отесанный! – пошутил Чарли.  
– Я люблю тебя.  
Во взгляде Драко не было и тени улыбки. Когда он вот так смотрел на Чарли, у того что-то заходилось в сердце. И не понять: от страха потерять или от острой нежности.  
– И я тебя.  
Целоваться с Чарли было особенным удовольствием для Драко, потому что этот немногословный, иногда угрюмый, иногда буйно-веселый рыжий здоровяк умел поцелуями сказать больше, чем всеми словами на свете.  
– Может, аппарируешь нас? – Малфой вздохнул и прижался щекой к щеке Чарли.

***

Они появились внезапно. Гай дернулся было, но остановился: запонки, набалдашник трости, зажим для галстука, перстень и неизменный клык Гебридского черного на кожаном шнурке – все амулеты, которые только можно, на Драко были навешены, не подступиться.  
Ажурные ворота уже закрылись за парочкой, но Гай стоял и смотрел им вслед. У эльфа было всё время этого мира, пока пела его флейта. Он мог позволить себе немного подождать.

***

Чарли притормозил и резко обернулся, нахмурившись. Драко по инерции прошел ещё несколько шагов и спросил:  
– Ты что?  
Чарли всмотрелся в дорогу и кустарник за оградой мэнора. Но никого не увидел.  
– Нет, ничего. Идем.  
Чарли Уизли не любил Белтайн не потому, что его ждал непременный ужин с Малфоями. А потому, что каждую такую праздничную ночь он чувствовал чужой взгляд.  
Если бы тот, кто столь упорно старался просверлить его спину, посмотрел в глаза Уизли, он бы поостерегся, увидев нехороший прищур и ухмылку.  
Чарли не поленился бы притащить в мэнор не один драконий клык, а целого Гебридского черного. В конце концов, парк домовики восстановят. Зато ящер порезвится на славу: в ночь Белтайна молодняк особенно азартный до эльфийской охоты. 


End file.
